


Safe (Sam Winchester)

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Other, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Season 9, Supernatural - Freeform, mentions of Castiel, spn one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Summary: You go missing one night after leaving the bunker for some errands, and the boys try their best to find you. After being held by demons for a few days, you find your way out and suddenly you show up back at the bunker safe and sound. The boys arrive back and they find you. This makes Sam realize that he can't hide his feelings forever.Pairing: Sam x ReaderWarnings: Little Angst, Friends To Lovers, Fluff
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, sam x reader
Kudos: 16
Collections: Supernatural





	Safe (Sam Winchester)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS oneshot can also be found in my SUPERNATURAL HEADCANON/ONESHOT collection!   
> (link to my oneshots for SPN: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369645/chapters/61515079 )  
> leave some kudos and comments!

There wasn't many things you hated in this world, you never hated anyone or anything because that wasn't who you were. Even as a hunter you tried your best not to let hatred consume you but those damn demons were something else.

Two nights ago you were out grabbing things for the bunker for yourself and the guys. Normally Sam would join you, his way to get some alone time with you and maybe try to admit his growing feelings he's been feeling for you for quite some time now. But you told him you needed alone time for the day, explaining that when you get back the two of you could find something to do. You were out all day and Sam started to get anxious until Dean tried to tell him you were probably just driving around taking some time off.

But Dean was totally wrong. You ran into some trouble with two demons which at first you thought you could handle, but that was until till a dozen had attacked you. They did awful things to you to try and get to the Winchesters but you wouldn't budge, they were your family now and nothing could ever make you risk their safety. You did and said this confidently as you knew that they would do anything for you, Sam would do anything and everything to keep you safe.

You held on that night you escaped and killed some of the demons the best you could considering all the damage they caused. Bruises almost everywhere from the fights, cuts from their knives on your face and neck everything hurt. The words they said to you hit right home and the thought of them finding the boys -- hurting Sam? You couldn't stomach having Sam being torn away from you. It made you angry that you didn't let Sam come with you that day because maybe if he did you wouldn't be in this mess.

After running far enough from wherever you were, you found a car and stole it - thanks to Sam teaching you how to hot wire one. Figuring out where you last were you then made it back to the bunker, but once you walked down those steel steps you called out for Sam but no one answered. No Dean and no Cas either.

For those two days that felt never ending to Sam, he never stopped looking and neither did Dean. His fear was slowly becoming real and to lose you meant that he would never get the chance to tell you he's in love with you. To lose you meant he'd never be okay with himself knowing he couldn't save you. This weight he was carrying now wasn't doing him good and Dean had to try and console him and get his head back right and focus on finding you safe.

You hated the fact that they were probably doing everything they could to try and save you during a time where so much was going on. Before you were taken that night, the boys and you were trying to solve yet another major issues along with going on hunts. Dealing with Metaron, the fall of Angels and helping Cas all while making sure Sam was okay after his death and being possessed by Gadreel. 

The issues you and the boys encountered the last five years together was endless, but the thing you noticed is that no one was ever alone and you all tried your best to keep each other safe. 

Between you and Sam there were constant promises and reassurances that went further than just friends -- it meant something deeper to the both of you, but telling yourselves that and trying to communicate those feelings with actual words were hard. 

There was nothing, thanks to the demons who cleaned and cover their tracks, to be able to track you down. Cas answered Sam, but his strength was not good lately considering he didn't have much grace in him. Dean convinced Sam to get back to the bunker for the night and get his head together before going back out to find you, but when they returned Sam was relieved.

The night you came back after escaping the demons your strength was at a low for the first time in a while. It was exhausting being a hunter, but now practically being a Winchester it meant no sleep especially dealing with the Angels hunting Cas down after they fell.

You tried to walk to one of the chairs in the library but failed and ended up falling into a wall and sliding down, sitting restlessly against it trying to hold yourself up. After what felt like hours of antagonizing pain and going in and out, the bunker door opens and heavy footsteps come down the steel steps.

You hear Sam call out your name and you slowly lift your head, eyes still clenched close in pain as you tried to call out for him but instead let out a wincing groan filled with your cries.

"Hey, hey what happened?" Dean voice echos through the bunker in a panic as he follows Sam in the library.

"Dean go get the first aid, I got her."

Sam falls the ground and carefully engulfs you into his arms as he places a hand on your face, tears beginning to from in his eyes. He observes your body to check for any life threatening wounds, but only finds the bruises and cuts. His hand slides up your face gently as it stops by your jawline, his thumb softly rubbing a part of your cheek that doesn't have a cut.

"We were looking everywhere for you, we were trying our best."

"It's okay," you speak softly. "I'm here now and I'm so damn exhuasted."

"What happened," he stutters, "who did this?"

You stare up at him and notice his face scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed in and a tear trailing down his cheek.

"Those," you begin to tremble, "those fucking demons. They knew everything about you and Dean and somehow me too. The things they said and did to try and get me to turn on you, I wouldn't let them come here."

"You should've told them-"

"And then what? Get you and your brother killed?"

"They could've tried." Sam sadly chuckles. "You're hurt and this is because-"

"Don't you dare say because of you. That's the oldest excuse in the book."

"I know but if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do with myself. I can't imagine you not being here anymore."

"If you did, you'd have to let me go. That's how are life is, that's what happens."

"Stop."

Sam leans forward and lets his lips linger on your forehead for what felt like forever. You crack a smile as you begin to think how worried he was for you, how he was sorry that he wasn't there for you that day. His hand

"Sam, I'm not dying." You grip his hand and squeeze. "Just a little hurt. Nothing can stop me as you can tell."

You try to lighten the mood even though you were in pain both physically and mentally. His lips lift up in a smile but quickly turns into a frown as he pulls you more into his arms, not wanting to let you go just yet. He stares into your eye then flashes to all the wounds you had got from the last two days. Out of all the cases you've been on this was different. He'd seen you hurt before and vice versa, but this time it wasn't on a case and this was the first time you'd ever been taken by someone -- by demons.

"Everything just hurts." You look into his eyes. "I want to kill them all for what they did to me, what they tried to do."

"It's okay you're back home now." Sam whispers. "You're here with me, you're safe. We'll get you fixed up then Dean and I will find them."

You reach out to stop him from moving as you move your hand on top of his to reach up to his face. For a moment your glossy eyes focus on each others as if you both wanted to say something more after a life threatening moment you had. But the words you wanted to say didn't come out as you were struck with nerves running through your stomach. Sam tilts his head in wonder as your thumb swipes from his cheek and just runs over the corners of his lip. 

"Not yet," you reply. "Can we just stay here like this for a little longer?"

Sam lets out a laugh as he furrows his brows, "I gotta get you fixed up." 

"Just... hold me for a sec." 

"Yeah," Sam says. 

Sam adjusts himself so that his back leans against the wall with you in his lap, the two of you resting together as Dean is off getting the medical supplies and other things for him and Sam to take care of you. You were beginning to think that maybe Dean had been purposely taking time to get the medical supplies to leave the two of you alone, but you shrugged it off with thinking that Dean (and even Sam) had no clue about your feelings for Sam. 

"Yeah," he repeats, "we can stay here for a sec." He leans down and kisses your forehead that is currently pounding with a headache and you close tour eyes at the warmth that begins to spread in your body. 

Two days had gone by and the boys had left you to rest as they checked in on you from time to time. Cas had came by to apologize for you and offered to help find those damn demons and hunt them down. Dean had popped in now and then to make sure you were alright, and to let you know that Sam was too. But you noticed, in just the two days, he started coming to your room less and less. And today, you hadn't seen him at all. 

"Dean?"

"You alright?"

"Where's Sam?" You furrow your brows as you sit up in your bed. "I haven't seen him since yesterday...please don't tell me he went to hunt down-"

"No, no," dean shakes his head, "he's here. I think he just blames himself for what happened to you. He cares a whole damn lot for you."

"He does?"

"Have you not noticed the way he stares at you every time you walk in a room? All the time you two nerds hang out together with a pile of books?"

You start to blush and think back to all the times Sam and you would be alone in the bunker. Obviously the moment since you met these boys, there was something about Sam that made you feel all giddy inside with butterflies fluttering throughout your stomach and your mind going a mile a minute with thinking about him.

You didn't realize that Sam could possibly have those feelings for you, but you also didn't think that Sam could blame himself for things that can go wrong with things he has no control over. But here you were listening to Dean tell you things that should be obvious to you about Sam.

"Where is he?"

Dean raises his brows and smirks, "Ah so you're gonna be the one to tell him how you feel?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," you try to hide your smile as you stand up from your bed. "I'm going to tell him that none of this is his fault and he should't be hiding from me."

Dean just laughs and leans against your wall in your room.

"So, are you going to tell me where he is?"

"His room, kid."

"Thank you, ass."

You roll your eyes and chuckle as you leave your room with Dean following behind, then telling you he'd be drinking away and stuffing his pie hole with some food. As you walk to Sam's room you stop for a moment and breathe through some of the pain you feel along with the butterflies that spark within your body. Raising your hand to his door you knock lightly a few times and walk in slowly.

Sam sits on his bed with his laptop on his legs, squinting at the screen in front of him before he lifts his head up and straightening out his back once he notices you're the one who knocked.

"Hey," you enter his room after knocking, "can I come sit?" 

He nods his head and moves his legs off his bed to make room for you.

"How are you feeling?"

"The painkillers Dean gave me worked like magic, but I think they're wearing off. Still feeling eh." 

Sam looks glances away from you and to the floor trying to avoid your eyes.

"Sam, it's not your fault what happened to me." You grab his hand and hold it, making sure he knows you're being serious. "This life we live, shit like this is bound to happen. And don't you go ahead and start saying it's because of you being a Winchester. I live here with you guys, I feel like I'm practically one."

Sam's head tilts in your direction and smiles with empathy as he nods.

"I know you're telling me it's not my fault but please believe me when I say I do everything I can to keep you safe because I really do care about you."

"I know Sam, I care about you and Dean too. Caring isn't a crime."

"No, no more than what you think." He stutters as he looks away again like he's nervous. His hand pulls away from yours and you start to think you over stepped despite what he just said. It stays quiet between you and him as you wait patiently for Sam to sort out his thoughts. His eyebrows are pulled as if he's struggling with something.

"Sam?"

"I've been trying...I've just," Sam continues to stutter over his words and you realize he's not focusing on what he's trying to talk to you, his nerves are starting to get the best of him.

Before he continues to talk, you reach over to his hand again and hold it as your other hand gently glides back and forth the other side of his hand.

"It's okay." You reassure him. "Are you...okay?" 

He takes a deep breath and still keeps his eyes on the floor, "for a long time now every time you walk in a room, my heart stops at how beautiful you are...my friend. And that scares me so much to feel the way I do about someone I care a lot for and those feelings could easily mess everything we have all up."

You heart begins to thump harder against your chest as you listen. 

Sam lets out a breath, "and to have lost you the other day, I thought I might've lost you forever. I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you how much I want to keep you safe. How much- how much I..."

He pauses and suddenly turns his body so that it's almost completely facing you on his bed, trying to muster the courage to tell you everything he feels for you.

"Look," he whispers your name and takes a gulp of air, "I thought you were gone forever and I thought about how I never got the chance to tell you how I much I love you."

"Oh..." You stare in awe as he looks up at you, trying to take his hand away from you as he starts to think this was a mistake. Flickering your eyes down at Sam trying to pull away, you pull on them and make him look at you.

"I can't believe you're telling me this." You admit.

"It's okay if you don't-"

"And what if I do?" You question as your left hand raises to rest on the side of his face as he closes his eyes and lets a hopeful smile form. "Sam, I've fallen in love with you a long time ago." 

His ears perk up as he moves closer to you again as his thigh sits dangerously close to yours, his arm awkwardly wrapping around your waist. He lets out a scoff as he pulls his arm away from you, not sure how this was going to go. After all, he was so damn nervous even if you did just tell him you felt the same way. In this life, neither of you were lucky or fortunate enough to really go for it -- for love. 

"You do?"

"Yeah I do, I love you Sam."

You watch him move his arm around you then quickly retracts as he rests it back into his lap, making you smile at his awkwardness. He just made a move on you with telling you how he felt and now he tried to make another, but his nerves got the best of him. So you decided to make the move for him, it was the least you could do despite being just as nervous as him. 

Reaching out to him your hand lands on his jaw and the other on his neck, pulling him forward eagerly. The two of you stare at each other, Sam is surprised by your movements but follows along as you place your lips right on his, forcing both of your eyes shut. He moves into the kiss as he finally uses his arm to wrap around your waist and pulls you closer to him, wanting to kiss you longer as he becomes infatuated by the invisible sparks going off. 

Kissing him had made it feel like the things around you were starting to blur into oblivion, and that the only things that were existing in the moment were you and Sam. Your hand on his face leaves to join the one that's wrapped around his neck as you kiss him deeper, your tongue swiping across his bottom lip to make another move. 

You hear a low moan coming from Sam as he practically pulls you into him on his lap but not quite, as his mouth opens and now his tongue is the one to swipe across your lip. In sync both of your mouths open and your tongues begin to dance with and against each other. 

Before it would go any further you pull your tongue away and he follows and you move away off his lips, still lingering just centimeters away. Your eyes open and you stare at each other for a few seconds until you kiss him once more. 

You pull away and breathlessly chuckle, "well damn, if this is how I knew you felt I would've let demons take me much sooner." 

You try and joke until Sam's arms wrap around your waist and practically pulls you onto his lap. His forehead rests on yours and he bites his lip. 

"Don't joke like that." You hear him say.

"I'm sorry." You breathlessly laugh. "I'm here now, safe. It's all going to be fine as long as I'm here with you."

Sam pulls you into him as he leans back embracing you into his side as you both fall onto his bed cuddling into each other. 

"I thought you were gone for good," Sam begins to speak. "I know this life isn't easy and we can't protect everyone, but I would do anything for you because I love you." 

"You know I'd do anything for you too." You lean up and kiss him on his cheek right on the corner of his mouth. "Now come on big guy, let's get going. We've got a lot of work do."

You try and get up but his arms pull you back into him and you let out a laugh. He looks at you lovingly as his hand reaches down to the side of your face and smiles. 

"Can we just stay here like this for a little longer?" He repeats your words from a few days ago, making your heart swell up and blush as your cheeks heat up. 

"Yeah," you nod and kiss his lips gently then resting your head on his chest, "yeah we can."


End file.
